Akane's Bad Day
by O'Donoghue
Summary: When Akane left for school, she didn't expect someone was out to get her.


Akane's Bad Day.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of me. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Isn't that skirt a little short Akane?"

The youngest Tendo daughter glanced at Yuka as they got dressed after Phy ed. "It's my last clean skirt. Nabiki shortened it a month ago, bit by bit she took the seam up till Ranma caught her at it. I never noticed it but he got all jealous of Ryoga-kun looking at my legs, it was cute."

"So he doesn't like you wearing it but you keep on wearing it?" Sayuri asked as she buttoned up her blouse.

Akane gave her friend a dark little grin as she skimmed out of her bloomers from under the skirt. "He just doesn't like any other guys looking at my legs. As for him, I've caught him looking more than once."

"Ooh, is this an about turn? From I hate a pervert to look Ranma, look close."

Pinking at the cheeks, Akane shrugged. "Hey, if he wanted me just for that he had his chance at the wedding. Now he gets to see what he missed out on till he comes to me on his knees."

The girls giggling covered the small ripping sound as Akane slipped her underwear on…

* * *

"Beloved Akane, I have defeated your captor! Come to my arms!"

Akane turned from her friends as they left the girls changed rooms before the lunch bell, a frown on her face from concern for Ranma at Kuno's claim. Her eyes looked at the wannabe samurai running towards her with his arms outstretched, showing no sign of being in a fight. That wasn't surprising to her really, as in an actual fight he wouldn't have a chance against her fiancé.

Setting her leg, she kicked up at the appropriate time, foot slamming into his face, halting his run and keeping his arms from reaching her. With a frown she lowered her foot, wondering what the slight ripping sound she heard was but narrowed her eyes on Kuno's footprint marked face.

"What do you mean you defeated Ranma?"

As always Tatewaki's beloved 'Feirce Tigress', was straight to the point. "Unfortunately it was a victory of but a battle and not a final blow for your and the pigtailed girl's freedom, but no doubt it shall be remembered as a key turning point in our war for your heart."

Rolling her eyes, Akane growled. "What did you do, Kuno?"

"In a savage blow, I used his own strength against him, turning his black magic on my insane father, and so have struck him from this lunch, imprisoning him safely from you and I and the pigtailed girl!"

"You got him detention?"

Kuno searched valiantly for the right words to express how this blow of justice was so much more than mere detention, "Verily he must clear the brush from beside the sports field, a labor of the lower classes to which…"

It was about then Akane gave up caring what the idiot had to say, rushing forward to punt him in the stomach, flinging his body into the sky.

"Um Akane," Yuka began gently as many of the girls stared, Akane joining them as a scrap of white material fluttered in the wind, the same wind all too obviously brushing the suddenly sensitive and exposed flesh under Akane's short skirt.

* * *

"So you're going home?" Leaning on the metal rake used for clearing the brush, Ranma looked at Akane.

Growling, Akane held up the former underwear to her fiancé. "Look, the seams were picked at, they were made to fall off me."

Seeing Ranma glance red faced at her short skirt made Akane squirm, her heartbeat suddenly obvious in her ears, eyes too aware of the muscles of the young man in the tight sports t-shirt before her. Shaking her head, she refocused on the situation. "What else am I meant to do? Hopefully this was just something done by Nabiki for a laugh, but what if some pervert is out to get me! This might be Happosai's idea of fun?" The moment she said it, Akane started looking around for the diminutive old man.

Taking the white cloth from her hand, Ranma shook his head. "I doubt it, he'd never ruin a pair of underwear."

"It could be Shampoo, maybe she's trying to…" Wrenching her hands, Akane frowned her only thoughts not really seeing how Shampoo might benefit.

"You really think someone's out to get you?"

Looking into her idiot fiancé's blue eyes, Akane deadpanned. "It's not like I haven't had people out to get me before, Ranma."

"Getting paranoid Akane?"

Before she could reply, a black ribbon swirled down from above, wrapping the young woman's arms to her sides, as black rose petals fluttered down around them.

* * *

"Hohohohohohoho! Get away from my future husband, you hussy. I know your plan!"

Twisting up, Ranma lashed the garden rake through the ribbon from Kodachi, defending Akane but leaving him open as a bouquet of flowers impacted near his head. Purple smoke billowed out as he pulled his head back, as darkness closed in on his vision, feeling so very tired.

Struggling against the ribbon still binding her arms to her body, Akane took a wide stance in readiness for the leotard-wearing psycho in love with her fiancé. "So you were behind this Kodachi!"

Discarding the wand of her gymnastics ribbon as she took a ready stance, the daughter of the Kuno family drew out a pair of Gymnastics clubs. "Do not try to confuse me Harlot. I am the one who will liberate my darling Ranma and take him away from your hideous visage."

Face ugly with anger, Akane let Kodachi come in close before twisting under her striking clubs, stamping one foot on the gymnasts bare foot, rocketing her head up as Kodachi cursed, slamming her forehead into the dark haired beauty's chin.

Thrown back and over with stars in her eyes, Kodachi hit the ground hard, dazed but not out. Akane, still struggling with the bindings, knelt over the face down dark haired girl, knelling on Kodachi's back, she hooked her other leg under Kodachi's head to get the gymnasts neck behind her knee. Purposefully rolling back, Akane lifted Kodachi up, stretching her back up and neck down, locking the taller girl into improvised choke hold.

Gasping for breath, Kodachi began to struggle but unaware of the danger till her neck was under considerable strain she could do too little to break out.

Shaking off the sleep gas, Ranma stumbled to the fighting pair to help, eyes going wide as Akane's position put her legs opened and upright, her skirt useless, exposing her to the open air and sunlight.

Seeing Ranma staring made Akane frown till she realized what he must be seeing, her embarrassment freezing her body.

The shock in Akane's eyes in his peripheral vision snapped Ranma into action, glancing around to see other lunch goers approaching the fight scene, he rushed forward before they could get close enough to see, knocking Kodachi away, grabbing his fiancée up, pushing her skirt down, and running with her for the gate.

* * *

Breathing heavy, Akane couldn't look up at her fiancé, her mind supplying the look in his eyes as he looked at her treasure. Worse was when they had reached the ally they now hid in, she had looked down then and gotten the shock of the bulge in his sports shorts. At least the pervert had been embarrassed enough to turn from her too then.

"You okay?" Ranma asked awkwardly, looking at the street beyond for Kodachi or anyone else chasing them. When Akane didn't reply, he hung his head. "Sorry bout that, I ah, was surprised."

"You stared," she accused.

"That's what I'm apologizing for. It ain't my fault ya used that move is it? If you'd been wearing underwear that was a great move. But I'm still sorry I looked at ya."

Instantly angry he was too stupid to get that wasn't what she wanted, Akane turned and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm… just… argh, can we go home and talk there?"

Nodding in agreement, Ranma looked out into the street. "Yeah okay, streets clear."

They made it another block before the next attack.

* * *

"Get away from my fiancé!" Ukyo cried as she dove at Akane, slashing with her giant spatula.

Diving aside, Akane spared a glance for Ranma as he blocked blows from Konatsu, the male genius kunoichi, raised as a woman in a tea house and now Ukyo's waitress. The pair of warriors trading lightning blows with skill that took Akane's breath away with envy, her fist closing as she turned on her own opponent.

Blocking two fast punches from Akane, Ukyo lashed out again with her weapon. Dodging back from the metal blade, Akane just managed to get her hands down to keep her dress from blowing up in public at the wind of the missed attack.

Kicking Konatsu away, Ranma dove around to grab Ukyo's arm, pulling her away from Akane, letting her rush for a gate to someone's private property before she was exposed in public again.

"She's getting away!" Ukyo cried as she tried to break her free of Ranma's grip, the pigtailed you man holding on, turning to put his 'cute' fiancée between his body and Konatsu.

The feminine ninja spared him but a glance as he lunched a series of dart like shuriken, Akane giving a shriek as the precise attacks pinned her to the gate she was trying to escape through.

"Yes!" Ukyo cried, as her target was kept from escaping. Still trying to break free of Ranma's grip to get at Akane, the brown haired chef yanked back and forth on his iron grip. With a lurch she tried to pull free, only to suddenly find herself released, stumbling back into Konatsu.

Akane struggled against being bound again, this time her school blouse pinning her to the wooden gate, but as she saw Ukyo stumble into Konatsu, the pair falling in a heap, she hoped Ranma would help her.

Rushing in, Ranma pushed the gate open, grabbing Akane's hand to pull her free, ignoring Akane's shriek and the sound of tearing cloth as he slammed the gate behind them.

* * *

"Konatsu! Do you see where they went?"

The sound of Ukyo's demand made the pair hiding in the tiny tool shed hold their breath till they heard the chef and waitress move on in their searching. The moment Ranma sighed and relaxed Akane gulped for breath, holding the remnants of her blouse to her chest. In ducking under a rack of rakes, cutters, and a hedge trimmer, Ranma had taken a knee, and Akane was all too aware of the heat of his face oh so near to the now bare skin of her stomach, far too close to her skirt.

Finally controlling her breathing, she pulled back the tiny bit the packed shed allowed her to, and focused on her anger. "Great work idiot! Did you even think about what that was going to do to my shirt? What if it had been my skirt?"

"It wasn't like I had much of a chance to think of much back there. Something has those idiots all riled up."

"I noticed, idiot."

"I'm not the idiot raising my voice when hiding," he hissed back, making her quiet up very quickly.

A few moments later he finally opened the shed door, bathing them in light.

"I think they're gone," he said, his voice awkward. "Ah, before I look up, are you decent? Do you want my shirt?"

Smiling sweetly down at Ranma's shy act, half amused at how much she'd trained him, and half imagining him wanting to look at her more. Her eyes drifted down passed his black hair to the tight shirt he wore, the tight muscles contained within, holding the casual strength she knew of him too well. "No, my sports bra survived. It's covering enough, like a tank top."

Imagining a disappointed look on his face she pushed him out ahead of her, she dropped the last scraps of her blouse, obviously irreparable in the light, and gave a sigh.

"Do you think we can make it the rest of the way home without being attacked again."

"If home is grave, Shampoo helps you home. Die, Husband-stealer!"

* * *

Diving out of the sun, Shampoo's war cry was all that gave Ranma a chance to push Akane clear, dodging past the Chinese woman's large blade as he swept her legs out from under her. He bit back a verbal follow up as a flash of white forced him to jump back from the purple haired Amazon warrior, a bunch of chains and weapons raking the area he left.

Akane almost reached the gate back out into the street when Shampoo's sword slammed into the wall to bar her way. From the ground, Shampoo smiled from the ground as her tossed weapon cut her target off from escape. Pulling her knees up, she moved to use her back and abdominal muscles to kip up from her back to her feet, nearly making it when the returning Ranma stomped his foot on her hair, cutting her momentum early as she screeched and fell back to the ground.

Jumping over his foreigner wife, Ranma waved Akane to the gate, crying "Run!" only to stop as Shampoo's hand tapped his ankle, pushing it behind his other leg, tripping him up to sprawl on the ground.

"Mousse get for Shampoo!"

Akane swallowed as Mousse looked at where Shampoo was pointing, straight at her. Ducking the blade of the sword embedded in the wall before her, Akane moved again for the gate, jumping up and over a series of chains reaching for her from Mousse's sleeves.

Glad for once Mousse wasn't wearing his glasses as she twirled around his attacks, Akane almost made it to the gate when one tiger claw on its cord brushed her back. With a single tug and a now familiar ripping sound her sports bra was yanked from her body.

Looking up at Akane covering herself, Ranma cursed at the near hit of the weapon on his fiancée. Breaking from Shampoo's grip, he kicked up at Mousse, driving the blind Chinese young man back and refocusing his attention on himself. It was blind luck he hadn't hurt Akane.

Shampoo slinked up from the grass of the yard away from the two men fighting behind her. Seeing Akane in just the school skirt, red faced and trying to cover up her exposed chest, Shampoo drew her Bonbori and charged at her, intent to finish her once and for all.

Feeling Shampoo's intent more than seeing her, Akane dropped low enough to swing past the blow, hands surrendering modesty to fight, one hand making an opening as the other grabbing the back of the Amazon's neck, pulling her forward and down with her own momentum to slam her face first in the ground.

Shaking off the dazing impact, Shampoo tried to reach back to ankle tap the once again running enemy woman as she had done to Ranma, but missed by inches. Quickly back on her feet, the Chinese Amazon moved to pursue when Ranma grabbed her. A brief glimpse caught sight of Mousse's glasses in her husband's hand as he turned to put his body between the two Chinese warriors.

"I got you Akane!" Ranma lied out loud, Shampoo's eyes widening as she heared Mousse throwing his chains and ropes.

"No stupid Mousse!"

Ranma twisted from the Amazon warrior, letting the chains grab and wrap her, even as he saw Akane darting at Mousse, clocking the Chinese young man across the chin, then seizing on his turning with the blow, she grabbed his arm and started to spin him with it.

By the time Mousse cleared his head, the heated Chinese curses of his beloved Shampoo, her body tied to him with his weapons wrapped around them both. Pushed to his knees beside Shampoo by Ranma, Mousse got a glimpse of a shed before the Chinese pair were pushed in and a door slammed cutting off the light.

From outside, Mousse's keen ears heard Akane's voice shouting at her fiancé. "Stop gawking and give me your shirt, you pervert!"

* * *

Still blushing red, Ranma held the gate open as the pair moved out into the street, Akane not comfortable in Ranma's larger sports shirt, kept trying to keep her eyes from drifting to his exposed torso and shoulders as they moved quietly and as secretly as possible down the road.

"Why do all your girlfriends think I stole you? That's what Shampoo said."

Shrugging while keeping his eyes moving around them before they got ambushed again, Ranma didn't answer.

Ignoring his silence, Akane moved to quickly up to the end of one street, looking around the corner to make sure it was clear before they crossed. "And why start with my underwear? This all makes no sense!"

Turning she caught Ranma glancing at her legs, shaking off all the emotions that weren't anger to focus on that. "Eyes out you pervert. Even if they did do this to try and make me see you as a pervert, I already did, so that wouldn't break us up. Come on."

The pair rushed across the road, moving up, sticking to the wall, Ranma however was distracted by his own growing temper. "Hey, if I was half the pervert you accused me of, you'd know it. How can you even compare me to guys like Happosai and Kuno?"

Confronted with her accusations, Akane turned from him to continue walking, her mind sorting through events he was definitely being perverted, distracted by how her memory was sparking the warmth that had been in her body since he saw her fighting Kodachi.

Finally deciding on how to answer, she turned to confront him, only to get a face full of water.

With a 'hmmph', the little old lady with her ladel looked from the young woman she splashed in wetting the ground around her gate, then looked at the boy who was her more common target. Looking at Akane again, she 'humph'ed a second time at the angry young woman and went back inside her yard.

Wiping her face, Akane glared at the closing gate, then at her fiancé from whom she expected a grin after all the times the old woman had splashed him. But instead he was looking away down the street. "Ah, Akane, can you cover up?"

With a gasp Akane slapped her hands over her once again exposed chest as the white t-shirt soaked with water clung to her curves. "Great, how can this get worse? Now this and we aren't even home yet. They're all probably going to ambush us there too."

Snapping his fingers, Ranma grinned at her, "Hot water?"

* * *

Following Ranma over another fence, Akane moved quickly, reliant on Ranma's hands as he helped her with his eyes firmly closed.

"We're here," Ranma stated moving up to the back door of a small house and knocking, a smirk of success on his face.

"Where are we?"

"You don't recognize it? Geez Akane, the first day we walked to school you brought me here for hot water."

Suddenly recognizing the building, having never actually seen it from the back, Akane straightened, hugging her suddenly brilliant fiancé. "Doctor Tofu's clinic!"

Awkwardly hugging her back, Ranma mentally resisted enjoying it or imagining all that his bare chest was pressing against with just a thin bit of wet material between. "Ah Akane, if the Doc saw us hugging like this…"

Breaking the hug to look up as Ranma left his statement hanging, it was when his eyes drifted down to her chest she realized what he meant, one hand and arm automatically covering up again.

Knocking again on the door in the awkward moment, Akane glanced in the darkened windows, suddenly recalling talking to Kasumi the day before. "Oh no, I think Doctor Tofu is out of town this week for a conference. I forgot."

Nodding, Ranma moved to the nearest window. "Well I doubt the Doc would want you running around naked through town so we'll go in a window and apologize later."

Frowning but nodding at the pigtailed young man, Akane watched as he pushed the window up, surprised as it opened on the first go, apparently left unlocked. Like a monkey, her fiancé quickly climbed in, leaving her to give a huff before making a decision and turning to the rack of drying poles at the back of the building. Stripping off her wet shirt, she put a pole through the sleeves to let it hang from the rack and dry out, covering her naked torso with her hands before turning back to see Ranma sheepishly looking out the open window.

"Ah, the doors deadlocked. I'd need a key to get in. You're gonna have to climb in."

Not surprised after the rest of the day, Akane nodded, moving up to the window. Ranma's hands extend out to help her, only to realize she'd be using both her hands herself, he turned away, clearing space for her rather than making her climb over some ornaments on the top of the filing drawers before the window like he had.

"Say if you need a hand," he said before turning away, making Akane smile as she moved both hands to grab the window frame and start to pull herself in.

With a grunt of effort, she managed to get half way in before getting caught, her hands on the drawer cabinet, she tried to push up and get her legs in when the drawers tilted forward.

"Ranma!"

Turning back around, Ranma's hands grabbed her arms, one foot kicking the cabinet back to upright as he took her weight, pulling her forward and with a ripping noise she fell into him.

With a thump the pair hit the ground, Akane frozen, naked in his arms, knowing her skirt was still hanging from the hook on the window. Both breathing heavily, his blue eyes looked into her brown orbs.

"Tomboy, you are a lot of work to keep safe."

An old familiar heat of anger flushed through her already entirely too hot body, Akane tried to push up from his bare chest, but he didn't let her.

"Good thing I love the job of it."

Her heart might have stopped for the way it tightened in her chest. For a long moment Ranma just watched her eyes, enjoying her speechless, waiting for her lips to move before cutting her off.

"You know if we speak we'll screw this up," he stated lightly, before kissing her lips gently.

It was the second gentle kiss before Akane returned it, each one deepening further as hands began to wander.

* * *

Leaving his lover in a medical blanket on the couch in the back room, Ranma walked naked through the darkened clinic to the front office, were he sprinkled fish food flakes into the tank buzzing gently from its electric filter.

Smirking, he picked up the door key from under the fish flake box from where he had left it before school. It was more than an honor to help the Doc out by feeding his fish, especially for the opportunity it gave him.

He'd have to go thank Konatsu for his brilliant help with getting Akane's blouse and handling Ukyo in and after their ambush. Mousse too for Shampoo, though he'd have to give him back his glasses, slap him upside the head for attacking Akane without them on. And the Chinese young man would have to be reminded that if he spills the beans to Shampoo, he'd pin this whole plan on him.

Not that the plan had followed the original concept as when he had come up with it with Mousse and Konatsu. When he had sabotaged Akane's underwear while she was in gym class then sent the Kuno siblings to make her fight and lose the garment, he had meant to just drive her to be more defensive and come to him like so many of their adventures together had done. Keep her on the run and then bring her somewhere safe the others wouldn't look for her, what better way to set the mood to try to kiss her.

Not that he was complaining at all he had seen of her, but he had been only expecting to be able to make out with her…

Moving for the kitchen and the food he had stashed there, he started cooking. Needed to build Akane's strength back up for some more rounds….

Fin.

Thanks for reading.

Written a few months ago it was actually meant to be a PWP lemon but was simply fun by itself so here is the tame version. Proofing done once more by Jamieson.

Thanks again.

Trent.


End file.
